community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthropology 101
Plot End tag Troy and Abed are in the study room with Professor June Bauer performing the "Anthropology Rap". Recurring themes Continuity: *'And we're back'!: This episode is the Season Two premiere and picks up the dangling plot points from last season's finale. *'Returning students: 'Leonard, Mark Millot, Linda Greene, and Derrek Bideos 'from the Greendale Gooffaws, and Star-Burns who returns this time adding a hat to his persona. *'A nice gesture: Troy and Abed do their signature handshake when they see Professor Bauer shoot Star-Burns with a blow dart gun. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, cafeteria, student lounge, Anthropology classroom, Greendale Student Health Center. *'Winger speech': Jeff again makes a speech about friendship and the need to have respect for one another. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': Abed hires a George Clooney impersonator. In Season 3's Contemporary Impressionists, Abed gets into trouble by hiring more look-alike actors than he can afford. *'Callback': Professor Bauer asks the class what separates man from animals, which is a callback to when Jeff asked the study group the same question in the Pilot episode. Running gags: *'Attention students!': The Dean can be heard giving announcements at the beginning of the show. *'Changuage': Chang's first time the season where he substitutes Chang for another word: "This subject's talking my Changuage", "Consider yourself Chang-ed" and "Spare a little chang?" *'Turning it into a snake': Britta does her signature dance move twice in this episode. *'Gay, he's so gay!': Chang calls Jeff this when he begins his Winger Speech about respect. *'Screw you guys': Everyone quits the group after the fallout from the Jeff/Britta/Annie and Pierce/Troy debacles. *'NOOOOOO!': Annie screams after Jeff accepts Britta's "proposal" Pop culture references: *'IMDB': **The rest of the study group begins to gush when Pierce asks if anyone else saw Toy Story 3 over the summer. ***Oddly enough, Clark Blake Clark, who provided the voice of Slinky Dog in Toy Story 3, also played Coach Bogner in the Season One episode, Physical Education. ***Plus Garlin Jeff Garlin who played Buttercup the unicorn in Toy Story 3, appeared on the 3rd Season episode, **Two Blaxploitation films are mentioned by Pierce: The 1971 film Shaft and the 1975 film Dolemite. **The George Clooney impersonator offers to do some Batman lines. *'Shout out': **Abed compares Britta to the famously jilted star Jennifer Aniston. **Abed hires a George Clooney impersonator to be Jeff's best man at his "wedding" *'Name that tune': **A rewritten version of The Cranberries song "Linger" is used as for Jeff and Britta's "wedding". **Troy and Abed and Professor Bauer's Anthropology rap devolves into Africa by Toto. ** Pierce references Leroy Brown, from the hit song "Bad Bad Leroy Brown" by Jim Croce *'Well read': **Pierce mentions Batman and Jeff mentions Shirley's love of the "Twilight" novels. **Britta doesn't hold a high opinion of anyone with a Cosmo subscription. **Annie says she reads National Review but it was probably Cosmo. Meta references: *'IRL': Donald Glover had been championed by a few online websites as a possible candidate to play Spider-Man in the 2012 reboot of the franchise that they were casting at the time. Troy appears in this episode wearing Spider-Man pajamas as a nod to this. *'Use your allusion': **The beginning montage is an homage to the 1990's college sitcom A Different World which used a similar montage for the show's opening. **Troy uses a Twitter account where he quotes Pierce called "Old White Man Says" which is a reference to the twitter account turned short lived sitcom on CBS called $h*! My Dad Says. That year, the sitcom made its debut at 8:30 on Thursday after Community premiered at 8:00. An actual Twitter account was created at the time the episode aired and can be found here **Professor Bauer tells Jeff: "That is why you fail!" . ''This is a direct quote of the character Yoda from the movie ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. **Chang has a psychotic conversation with himself which is a parody of a scene featuring the character Gollum in the movie The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. * Up against the wall: When Troy tells Pierce 600,000 people follow the Twitter account, the latter suggests that the followers be told to watch a TV show. As the group is discussing which tool is the most important, Britta is shown playing a paper fortune teller, colored similarly to the one featured on the show's opening title sequence. * Everyone's a critic: Abed tells Jeff: "I'm hoping we can move away from soapy, relationshipy stuff and into bigger, fast-paced, self-contained escapades." This was a criticism of the Season One finale which some critics felt was too much of the things Abed described. Much of Abed's role in this episode falls along similar lines. Gallery 2X1 Promo pic 1.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 2.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 3.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 4.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 5.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 6.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 7.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 8.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 9.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 10.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 11.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 12.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 13.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 14.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 15.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 17.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 18.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 19.jpg 2X1 Promo pic 20.jpg Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Star-burns